Thank You for Everything
by Riz Riz 21
Summary: Hinata tahu dirinya tidak boleh egois dan dirinya memang bukan termasuk orang yang egois, karena itu hanya hal ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Mengucapkan kalimat singkat yang entah mengapa terasa begitu berat dilidahnya, '"... terima kasih untuk segalanya—" / Didekasikan untuk orang-orang yang telah ada dikehidupanku / Mind to read and review? DLDR!


**Thank You for Everything [A SasuHina Fanfiction] **

**Sugar © Riz Riz 21 [Galaxy]**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Hinata H. x Sasuke U.  
**

**Genre: Hurf/Comfor, Drama (maybe) **

**Rate: T  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis manis tengah asik membaca sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Peter Pan', meski itu adalah novel lama tapi tetap saja tokoh imajinasi seperti Peter Pan selalu berhasil menarik banyak minat orang-orang termasuk gadis itu. Manik _lavender_-nya yang terbingkai dibalik kacamatanya terus bergerak-gerak mengikuti kata per kata yang tercantum didalam novel itu, secangkir teh yang tersedia dihadapannya masih setia menunggu untuk dinikmati.

Tak lama ponsel berwarna putih tulang miliknya yang berada disamping cangkir tehnya bergetar pelan, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

Gadis itu memberikan pembatas kertas pada novelnya dan menutupnya, lalu tangannya yang lentik mengapai ponselnya untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"..."

"Aku sudah ada didalam, masuk saja Sasuke-_kun_."

Panggilan terputus dan senyuman tipis terukir diwajah manis gadis itu saat membaca kontak seseorang yang menelponnya tadi, Sasuke Uchiha.

Seorang teman lama dengan kenangan lama yang indah.

Ponselnya kembali diletakkannya dan tanganya kini mengapai cangkir berisi teh itu lalu meminumnya sedikit, pintu kafe tempatnya bersantai tiba-tiba terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi denga rambut hitam yang menjulang kebelakang dan mata _onyx_ yang begitu menarik perhatian. Gadis itu hampir saja lupa dengan cangkir tehnya saat pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu berjalan kearahnya lalu duduk dikursi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hinata."

Hinata Hyuuga—gadis manis itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan pemuda dihadapannya, "Kamu tidak berubah, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Begitulah." Sasuke Uchiha—pemuda dihadapan Hinata itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya kita datang lebih awal, lagi."

"Iya. Sasuke-_kun_ ingin memesan duluan sebelum menunggu yang lainnya?"

"Secangkir kopi mungkin tidak buruk," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya lalu memanggil pelayan.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyuman diwajahnya meski dirinya memang terkenal sebagai seorang gadis yang ramah senyum, tapi kali ini senyumannya memiliki makna yang berbeda. Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mengatakan pesanannya pada seorang pelayan yang datang memilih untuk membaca sebuah brosur kafe yang ada diatas meja itu sedangkan Hinata melepas kacamatanya dan menyimpannya. Hening, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

Alasan kenapa mereka ada disini adalah karena acara reuni.

Tapi kenapa hanya ada mereka berdua? Jawabannya simple, karena sejak dulu Sasuke dan Hinata selalu datang lebih awal ataupun terlalu tepat waktu jika ada rencana janjian seperti ini.

Hinata menatap jam yang ada diponselnya lalu menatap keluar kafe, hari ini memiliki sore yang sangat indah dengan angin semilir yang menyapa beberapa tumbuhan yang ada didepan kafe membuat Hinata berpikiran bahwa diluar sana pasti rasanya sejuk sekali.

"Mereka akan datang terlambat." Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tahu itu, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih asik menatap brosur yang ada. "Apa Sasuke-_kun_ sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

Sasuke menatap gadis dihadapannya, "Kamu mengejekku Hinata? Tentu saja akan sangat mudah untukku mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan," jawabnya dengan sedikit rasa sombong dinada bicaranya. Tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum saat mendengar jawaban itu.

"Oh, tentunya tidak." Hinata meminum kembali tehnya. "Aku tahu benar kalau kamu bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Kedua manik _lavender_ Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Apa kamu sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?" tanya Sasuke yang memperjelas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ah, untuk saat ini aku memilih untuk membuka sebuah kafe," jawab Hinata yang lagi-lagi mengukir senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kamu menyia-yiakan gelar sarjanamu sebagai seorang psikolog?" tatapan mata Sasuke terlihat tengah meremehkan sekarang.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya mencoba lebih fokus terhadap bisnis mengingat keluargaku adalah mantan keluarga bisnis, ingat?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam saat seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan Sasuke, secangkir kopi dan sepiring _blueberry_-_cheesecake_. Hinata mengernyit bingung, sejak kapan Sasuke menyukai makanan manis seperti _blueberry_-_cheesecake_? Bukannya Sasuke sangat membenci makanan manis seperti itu? Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil pada seorang pelayan yang membawa pesanannya sebelum pelayan itu meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_—"

"Ini untukmu," sela Sasuke dan menyerahkan sepiring _blueberry_-_cheesecake_ itu kesamping cangkir berisi teh Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Entah mengapa aku masih ingat," kata Sasuke dengan pelan.

Perkataan itu berhasil membuat sedikit rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi Hinata tapi tatapan matanya perlahan-lahan terlihat sayu, terlihat luka dan harapan disana. Hinata memang tersenyum saat ini, tapi tatapan mata sayu itu langsung membuatnya seperti tengah terpaksa tersenyum. Bisakah, ah atau bolehkan Hinata mengatakannya?

Bolehkan Hinata bilang bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan sosok seorang Sasuke Uchiha?

Bukan sosok sebagai teman lama yang dikatakannya tadi, tapi sebagai seseorang dengan rasa yang sangat spesial untuknya dan dari dulu hingga sekarang rasa spesial itu masih ada.

Tapi, Hinata tahu benar bahwa dirinya tidak boleh egois. "Terima kasih." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya.

"Tidak masalah."

"Aku sangat senang kamu masih mengingatnya, Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Hinata yang masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas kecil lalu menatap Hinata dengan lembut, "Ya. Lagian itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyusahkan."

"Kamu bisa melupakannya jika ingin."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak ingin melupakannya."

"Sasu—"

"Jangan paksa aku Hinata, biarkan aku mengingatnya."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya tidak kuat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, kenangan-kenangan indah itu kembali terputar diotaknya seperti sebuah kaset rusak karena berulang-ulang terputar. Andai saja Sasuke menyadari betapa sakitnya Hinata saat mendengar perkataannya yang seakan-akan bisa memperbaiki segalanya. Jujur, Hinata masih mencintai Sasuke, sangat mencintai laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu. Hanya saja semuanya tidak memungkinkan untuk terjadi, semuanya sudah berakhir.

Hubungan mereka yang rusak karena sebuah perjodohan sudah tidak mungkin diperbaiki, Hinata tidak mungkin mengemis cinta pada calon suami seseorang bukan? Meski ada kemungkinan Sasuke membatalkan pernikahannya, lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga besar Uchiha?

Tidak, Hinata bukanlah orang se-egois itu meski dirinya sendiri akan terluka.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hinata."

Mereka berucap secara bersamaan.

"Kamu duluan," perintah Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Aku..." Hinata menarik napas panjang lalu menatap Sasuke dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata melewati pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_ dan terima kasih untuk segalanya dimasa lalu."

Sasuke tercekat. "Hina—"

"SASUKE-_TEME_! HINATA-_CHAN_! _GOMEN_, KAMI TERLAMBAT!"

Suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto disambung dengan suara-suara bising lainnya dari teman-teman sekolah Sasuke maupun Hinata saat duduk dibangku menengah atas itu langsung menghentikan pecakapan yang dilakukan diantara mereka berdua.

Meski sebenarnya, masih banyak yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke kepada Hinata.

Seperti kenyataan bahwa, Sasuke juga masih mencintai Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** END**

* * *

**_Hello everybody_! Ini fanfic sebagai tanda HIATUS-nya Riz dimulai. Maaf, padahal Riz baru aja _comeback_ dari HIATUS eh malah HIATUS lagi, _I am so sorry_.  
**

**Fanfic ini Riz dedikasikan untuk :**

**\- Para _readers_ yang sudah (atau yang selalu) membaca karya-karya milik Riz apalagi yang udah nyempetin buat _review_, _Thank you for everything all_!**

**\- Cinta pertama alias cinta monyet Riz, yang sekarang (sepertinya) sudah mendapatkan kebahagiannya bersama dengan orang yang sangat baik, _Thank you_! *Hahaha, abaikan saja yang ini***

**\- Sahabat baik Riz, (meski mungkin sekarang hanya Riz yang menganggap dia sahabat dan dia sudah dapat sahabat baru?) yang selalu mendengarkan semua curahan hati Riz padahal Riz tahu kalau dia mungkin tidak menyukainya, *Hahaha... Riz egois, ya?* _But_, _I just wanna say_ '_Thank you for everything_'!**

**\- Terakhir, untuk semua orang yang ada dekat dengan Riz (siapapun itu) dan juga orang-orang yang selalu berhasil membuat Riz tersenyum. _Thank you for everything_!**

**.**

**_Mind to review_?**

**.**

**XOXO,  
Riz Riz 21 [Galaxy]**


End file.
